Here we go again
by sharingstories2
Summary: As she reflects she realises she wouldn't change a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages_**

She knew that the day he walked into her infirmary he was different. Charismatic and with a bright future, he didn't belong in a jail cell. Yet it all made sense when he leaves. So she looks at the origami he had given her, all his secret codes and messages and then she promptly throws them away. Just like he did with her heart.

 ** _I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh!_**

She makes it clear to him and her suspicious colleagues that there is absolutely nothing between you, it's all a lie. Every time he comes in the infirmary with another ailment her heart beat sky rockets and every time he looks at her with his deep and meaningful eyes her brain stops. She knows that there is no point building up her walls, he breaks through them EVERY DAMN TIME. It takes her a lot not to kiss him and admit that she may have fallen too hard to get up but she refrains, he was a patient and a felon.

 ** _So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go go again_**

When he finds her she doesn't know what to do. Everything in her tells her to slap him but then somewhere deep inside she knows she won't. Her deepest desire is to kiss him until they can't breathe. Touch and poke him till she's sure he's real. Yet as she sits on her bed, waiting for a plan of action her only thought is here they go again.

 ** _Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go go again_**

She recognizes the sign of a high clear as day, only this wasn't a normal high. He was her morphine, he was also her rehab which was really twisted and confusing but she doesn't care. After all the years of rehab she thought she'd have stayed away from something that could quite possibly kill her. Because his love could. He could destroy her and he wouldn't have known the possible repercussions. So she fell, she fell because she'd rather fall with him than a bottle of morphine.

 ** _You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me_**

He's cryptic, never fully saying what he means and thinks he's the only one who can self-sacrifice. It honestly does drive her insane, she loves him but with the way he thinks he really does annoy her. Yes she knows he's difference but can't he take a night off. Not to mention the paper roses and cranes, she really wish she'd fallen for someone who wasn't off his rocker but his cryptic messages were ok so long as he always looked at her the way he did. With love.

 ** _You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you!  
Oh oh_**

He doesn't pay his full attention when he's planning, not that she minds but when she tells him he needs the operation he blows her off. He would die and he didn't seem to care. She knew that she, in the normal frame of mind would've left a long time ago. It would've been self-preservation if nothing else but she knew she couldn't because she always followed her heart.

 ** _So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go go go again_**

As she looked back even in all the confusion she realized one thing, she was in love with Michael Schofield and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
